


Seth, Adam, Eve, and Some Rando

by Pinepickled



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chinen Miya has daddy issues, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, How convenient, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, skating together, that Adam happens to be a daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Adam has a goal, and he must act decently to get it.(Where I tell Toriyasu to take a chill pill for once in his career)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Seth, Adam, Eve, and Some Rando

Miya cursed as he stumbled again, banging his small fists against the ground. It had been the fifth time he’d bailed on this turn, a turn that on any other day he would have been able to do without breaking a sweat- all because of yesterday. The beef between himself and Snow. How could that rookie beat  _ him,  _ a pro skater? And then Adam had appeared, and for a minute there, Miya was sure he was about to piss his pants.

Well, not just for a minute there.

Adam was big. The blue haired man cleared six feet easily, his shoulders as broad as a bears. His muscles were the size of Miya’s head, and he had a certain curl of the mouth that always made the child shudder. Adam was big in more ways than just physically though, his terrifying presence able to fill up a room and command the attention of even the smallest ant. Miya wasn’t small enough to be an ant, but he was damn close compared to Adam. 

And then he’d been  _ berated _ , told he was empty and then had just taken it lying down. No matter how much Miya had wanted to fight back, snarl, do anything at all to preserve his dignity, he hadn’t been able to. Adam had felt too much like a disappointed father, and it took everything Miya had not to burst into tears. He had felt so fucking stupid, standing there in his cat-eared hoodie with his stupid clip on tail facing down  _ Adam _ and being berated as though Miya were his child. 

_ My own damned dad could never skate like Adam.  _ The green eyed child thought bitterly.  _ My dad wouldn’t even walk me to the skate park. My dad wouldn’t give a rats ass if someone like Adam sent me to the hospital for being  _ **_empty._ **

That was the long and short of it. His father only gave a fuck when it came to his fame. Not an ounce of worry crossed his face when Miya came home with scratches and bruises. No concern for Miya’s well being when his public image dropped, or his tournament score was lower than average. Nope, nada, nothing. But this wasn’t a surprise, no, not a surprise at all that his dad didn’t give a shit about him when it came to failure, and many other father’s were the same. The real question was:

_ Why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ did he want something from  _ **_Adam?_ **

The child couldn’t comprehend it. He’d been kept up all night tossing and turning with Adam’s words, the disappointment eating him up, the nonchalant attitude trying to rack a sob from his small frame. Why? Why Adam, why in this way, why why why!?

These were the thoughts that were plaguing the child’s mind as he sat, and why he didn’t hear the soft rumble of wheels approaching him from where he was on the ground. His only alert were the onlookers, ever whispering to themselves about shit that was none of their business.

“Oh? It seems my kitty is upset.” Adam said, sympathy dripping from every word as he came to a stop in front of the crying child. Miya leapt to his feet, furiously rubbing the tears from his eyes and baring his teeth to the adult man.

“No I’m not! You need your eyes checked!” He snarled, angry words softened by the sniffle he couldn’t help. Adam tilted his head, smirk growing wider as he took in more of the child’s appearance.

“Well, little kitty, I wasn’t planning on coming to S today, but rumor got around that our child prodigy was flopping every run he did! So of course I needed to come and rescue this poor, stuck kitty-cat.” Adam chuckled, skating closer and squatting on his board to be eye level with Miya. He was completely decked out in his matador uniform, eyes nearly invisible behind his mask, only the haunting glint of red visible. Just as terrifying as Miya remembered.

“I’m not a stuck kitty, I’m just not focused. Don’ really wanna skate today anyway.” The child pouted, trying to look cross. Adam didn’t believe it for a second, looking on as though he were watching a rowdy puppy waddle around it’s playpen. In one swift movement, Adam stood once more, and before Miya could react, he was pulled onto his longboard, flush to the taller man’s stomach. He wobbled, sure he was going to fall off, but a long leg shot out and suddenly Miya had a foothold on his own board. Their boards, one significantly smaller than the other, were pressed together. Adam’s was on the bottom, Miya’s on the top.

With a rather gentle smile, uncharacteristic for Adam, the man pulled Miya’s hoodie around over the child’s small head, perking up the cat ears and then petting his hair. Miya let out a grunt of disapproval, blushing at the act. Just who did Adam think he was? Petting someone set to represent Japan at the Olympics like some pet cat… wait, Adam had just referred to Miya as a kitty no less than three times, of course that’s how this snob thought of him. 

Adam slowly pushed off of the ground and soon he and Miya were skating along at a slow pace, one large hand on Miya’s back, right between his shoulders, and another still petting his head. The blue haired man kept perfect balance, easily skating at his slow pace even down hill. It was impressive, and only served to remind the child of the great distance in their skill. 

"I don't need you to do this, Adam. I am fully capable of skating." Miya snarled. "What, do you think you're my dad or something?" He said, cursing his voice as it wobbled. Adam's lips twitched, and he only murmured 'who knows' as he continued to guide the smaller child's board.

  
  


Suddenly feeling vengeful and ballsy, Miya jerked his head up and bit the flesh of Adam’s palm. Not hard, and either way, the green eyed child doubted that if he had tried his hardest he would be able to damage Adam much. Adam’s mouth parted in surprise, and then he chuckled, a deep, hearty sound. Miya could feel it from where he was hugging Adam’s stomach for balance, and he didn’t want to admit that it soothed him somewhat.

“Are you cross with me, kitty? Is it because of yesterday?” The taller man asked, bringing the hand that was supporting Miya’s back to gently cradle the boy’s face. Miya didn’t respond, only made a discontent sound in his throat, but Adam seemed to understand. Miya, realizing that his only balance support from Adam was now gone, hugged closer to the older man.   
  
“There there, I know kitty, it was mean of me.” He said, and Miya could believe that sincere expression. Even with half of his face obscured, the boy could somehow see an apology written on Adam’s face. It felt… nice. To have his emotions acknowledged, if only a little bit. Adam continued, 

“I know I am not always the best Adam for you, but I try... I think I’ve found an Eve, and isn’t that good news? When I say something that upsets you, Eve can knock me over the head a few times.” Adam said, as though he was making any sense. Miya simply shrugged it off, Adam’s weirdness not particularly sticking out in S on appearance alone. A thought struck him.

“So am I Abel or Cain?” He asked, voice muffled by Adam’s hand still in his mouth. It was so strange, there wasn’t any of the usual salt that a human would have from sweat. He tasted slightly sweet. Said man threw his head back and laughed, wiggling his hand free from Miya’s mouth to cradle the child close to his chest, easily taking the sharp turn with barely a squeak of a board. 

“Oh kitty cat, you are too good. If it is of any significance to you, I consider you my Seth.” He said, grinning happily down at the boy. Miya pouted, vaguely remembering something he’d read about this particular child of Adam and Eve.

“Hmph. Who am I replacing then,  _ Adam. _ ” 

Adam’s eyes blew wide, and then he laughed again. Miya was kind of sick of being laughed at, and went to chomp the blue haired man’s hand again, but he was squished into Adam’s stomach too quickly.

  
“Kitty, you shouldn’t think so low of yourself. I call you my Seth not because you replace an Abel. but because you are my beautiful child, a gift from God. Your hands are clean of blood, and your neck remains unmarred from the scars of battle. Innocent, beautiful, and oh so adorable.” He murmured, cradling Miya’s face in both of his large hands.

  
_ He smells like expensive cologne and roses.  _ Miya thought absently, blinking rapidly to stop the tears that were beginning to fall once more. A calloused thumb rubbed under his eyes, swiping the tears away. 

“Why are you acting like my dad? Not even my own father would do this.” Miya said, his voice wobbling. He knew that no matter what Adam said now, his tears would become too much for his eyes to hold and would spill down his face, rendering this Olympian-to-be down into a crybaby.

“You keep asking as though trying to hide from my words. If I must spell it out, it is because you  _ are  _ my child. I think of you in the late hours of the night, wondering if you have slept on time, if nightmares plague you in your slumber. I think about you in the morning, worry myself sick wondering if you’ve had a good breakfast. I keep myself rooted to my office chair and my phone turned off for fear that I’ll call you just to hear your voice, to know if there is anything I can do to make the unbearably scary life of a child any easier. When I see tears in your clothes, I wish to have it mended, no- I want to buy you a thousand identical pairs so you never go without. When I see you skate against someone like Shadow, or some other reckless idiot, my heart pounds in a panic until I see you safely cross the finish line. Do you understand, Seth? Kitty? This worry that plagues me, this endless pleasure your presence gives me, these euphoric emotions of a father?” Adam asked, his normally cocky voice so gentle and sweet, and-

Tears fell. Broken sob after broken sob wracked through the boy's body, and he held onto Adam so tight that Miya was sure the elder man would never be able to pry him off. Adam said nothing more, only continued to breezily skate on, uncaring for the onlookers who were devouring the scene. 

Slowly, hands shaking in anticipation and fear, Miya raised his head to look at Adam. No words escaped the child’s lips, yet Adam understood regardless. Really, what else would Miya want from him other than to skate together like a father and a son?

Adam carefully moved his board from where it had been atop Miya’s, and firmly held onto the boy's hand. They drifted apart naturally, but that one link kept them nearby. For any other skater, it would be dangerous to be this close to each other, but for Adam and Seth? It was nothing. Their skills were twice and thrice that of the average skater at S, skating hand in hand, as father and son, was child’s play. 

But this skate, it was different from the normal ones that they did during beefs, or even just for practice.

They never once picked up speed - intentionally, at least. When Adam would briefly let go of Miya’s hand to do a trick, Miya would copy him. The boy wasn’t as skilled as Adam, that much was obvious, but whenever the momentum of the slope got the better of Miya, Adam was there to gently scoop him up into strong arms. They twirled and hopped and ollied, always together. Reki’s words drifted in the boys mind;

_ Skating is supposed to be fun. _

Well, suck it, Reki. Miya was having the time of his life, going as fast as a toddler, messing around with his  _ dad _ . Adam was as patient as a father should be, repeating a trick whenever Miya asked, and praising his kitty to high heavens every time Miya managed it. Everytime Miya stumbled, Adam would be there to firmly grip his arm and tug him close once more, skating in a version of the Love Hug that Miya had never even thought possible. 

“It’s fun, isn’t it? To skate with love.” Adam asked, twirling them back around to go downhill. Miya nodded, and he felt proud. Not even the other two founding members understood Adam’s philosophy on skating, but  _ he  _ got to experience it first hand! The green eyed boy nodded, grinning so hard that his cheeks hurt from it.

They finally reached the abandoned factory, and they easily crossed the finish line together, hand in hand. Neither paid any attention to the raucous crowd.

“Good job, kitty! Let’s do it again some time.” Adam said, grinning from ear to ear. Miya grinned back, snickering as Adam ruffled his hair and tugged on his ears. A water bottle and chips - his favorite kind - were presented to Miya, and the boy followed the arm to… Snow?!

“Good job, Miya. I heard all the commotion, and Reki said it was cool that you and Adam made up. We’ve got smoothies waiting over by the starting line if you want.” Langa said, giving a small smile to the boy before awkwardly taking his leave. Miya held the chips close to his chest, and startled when he heard Adam whisper in his ear.

“That’s Eve for you. Don’t mind his abilities at the moment, he will come into his own soon.” The tall man said, his voice a low purr. Miya looked up at Adam with awed eyes, and looked back down to the chips in his hand.

“Eve… I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very different impression of Adam X) Hope you guys like this little chapter, slightly edited! Aren't yall proud? But there will be more to come soon, so don't you worry!
> 
> Comments make my day!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr, @pinepickled!


End file.
